Do Me a Favor?
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Peeta and a bunch of the males from the Hunger Games have a gangbang. Smut, heavy sex, gay lemon


It was late, and to be honest, Gale wasn't sure how Peeta had managed to get the doors open. He didn't really want to know - he could guess, and that was enough. As he made his way down the halls, he heard noises coming from a room. It was there that he found them - Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch and Cinna, toasting.

"Hey man, just in time!" Peeta called out. Gale jogged in and picked up the extra glass.

"What exactly are we toasting? Because I promised-" Gale was cut off by Peeta chugging his glass and slamming it down. He didn't really know what was in them, but he gave it a try. It was strong, and he looked around to see everyone else was resisting drinking it.

"I want to give you all a present." Peeta sat down on one of the room's benches, and Gale couldn't help but think he was sitting funny. "Call it a farewell gift."

"We'll see each other again. We'll make sure. It's not farewell." Finnick interjected, but Peeta waved him off.

"Still, there's not many opportunities that we get to do something like this."

Gale's eyes widened slightly as Peeta rolled over on the bench, kneeling on it, his body facing away from them.

"You see, there's something I always wanted to try, and you're my only hope." Peeta leaned forward, letting his palms touch the ground in front of the bench. His ass was now firmly in the air, and Gale looked away. He could see everyone's faces were mixed. Cinna was definitely into it, but Haymitch and Finnick seemed less excited.

"Um, Peeta…" Haymitch said, but Peeta pulled himself back up, scoffing.

"Come on! I'm not asking for much!"

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I have a boyfriend." Cinna took a step back, but Gale could see a telltale outline in his pants. "Finnick has a girlfriend."

"And I'm not really sure what I have but it's going okay with Effie." Haymitch said, somewhat proudly.

"They don't have to know." Peeta spun on his knees, facing them. His face was lined with an expression Gale hadn't really seen before from him. It was desperation. He needed this. He really did.

"OK." Gale found himself saying, and the others looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Bros help bros. What could it hurt?" Gale shrugged and began to unzip his pants - slowly, of course, because he was nervous as all hell and definitely wasn't sure about it - but Cinna put a hand on his shoulder.

"But, what about-"

"No. Don't think about that. Think about your friend that needs help. We don't ever have to tell anyone about this. It's just between us." Gale smiled and kept unzipping, and the others began to trade looks. Slowly they came around, and Peeta resumed his position - hands on the ground, ass in the air. As Gale's pants fell to the ground, Cinna began to pull down Peeta's, revealing his ass.

"Don't you ever wear- Oh, never mind." Cinna said, pulling the tight blue jeans off Peeta's toned legs. Gale reached a hand out to Peeta's ass - he figured that was what you were meant to do - but Cinna stopped him.

"Don't worry about that. I've seen this a hundred times." Cinna put one hand on the small of Peeta's ass and lent over. "Our little powerbottom here's already got himself all warmed up."

As Gale looked closer, it turned out to be true. Peeta's hole was far from tight. It was slick with lube and spread wide. It wasn't too wide - he wasn't sure exactly what Peeta had been doing to himself - but it had had something in it, and he assumed that meant he was ready.

"I'll go first," Haymitch said, and as Gale turned his head he saw the man was fully nude, stroking his cock. Gale immediately stepped back a few steps, letting Haymitch have the room. He wasn't used to this. He didn't really want to be the first to go at all. He instead stood off to the side and watched as Haymitch pressed his cock to Peeta's hole. It was a comfortable fit as it slid inside, spreading the young boy's ass slightly wider, but not painfully so. It looked comfortable, and as Haymitch began to thrust, he could hear Peeta's approving moans.

Haymitch's speed was something to behold. He was thrusting deep and hard into Peeta and, if his face was anything to go by, he was loving it. He could see the pink fleshy rim of Peeta's asshole moving back and forth in small amounts on Haymitch's cock. He felt himself getting hard, and as he placed a hand to his y-fronts, he felt glad to be 18. Everything turned you on at 18, because all you wanted to do was get laid. He was watching Haymitch push his hips up against Peeta as if hypnotised. It wasn't a good rhythm - and he could see a look of concern on Cinna's face, as if he was doing something wrong. Haymitch, clearly, hadn't been laid in a while. It had only been a couple of minutes, but suddenly he gave an almighty thrust, and pushed himself deep into a moaning Peeta. As he pulled out, a line of cum connecting his cock to the white fluid dripping out of the bottom's ass, Cinna stepped forward.

"Not bad, but you haven't got the form right. Let a pro show you." He began to declothe himself, pulling his shirt over his firm chest, and then pulling down his red chinos. The sight was unexpected - Cinna was wearing some kind of body harness. It wrapped a ring tight around Cinna's cock, and it spread his ass cheeks apart. The stylist saw the look on Gale's face and smiled. "This is for practice. It keeps in the buttplug that I wear. I like big dicks and, well… It helps keep me ready."

Gale swallowed a cough as he saw Cinna's rock hard cock make its way to Peeta's ass. His first thrust was powerful, and as he entered him with a slap, he heard Peeta moan deeply. His motions were consistent and strong, one hand occasionally coming down on Peeta's ass. Peeta was moaning louder than he had with Haymitch, although Cinna wasn't noticeably bigger. He was really good at this, Gale thought, palming himself gently through his boxers. Cinna's rhythm kept him consistently fucking Peeta's ass deep and hard, and Gale himself began to grow impatient. The sight of Cinna, all wrapped up in his leather, pressing himself against Peeta, making strap-shaped indentations on his ass cheeks, spreading apart his hole, it was too much to take. He was jerking himself off now through his underwear, and he could see Finnick watching him, a little turned on, a little confused. He stroked himself to the sight of Cinna burying himself in Peeta's toned ass, watching him go deep, his own ass shaking gently with each impact.

"Take it, slut," Cinna began to say. "Take my cock, cumslut."

Then came the moment, when Cinna pulled out, still shooting cum, small drops falling out of Peeta's ass and huge globs of cum still firing into his hole, that Gale finally got his turn.

He immediately pulled down his underwear and aimed his cock, driving it deep into Peeta. His thrusts were stronger than Cinna's, he knew, and the feeling was intense. It was different from a girl's pussy. Warmer. Tighter. Drier, but in a good way, increasing the delicious friction. He loved it, driving himself deeper and deeper with each thrust, wanting to find Peeta's limit, to find the end to his seemingly endless asshole. He watched Cinna out of the corner of his eye, cum still dripping from his still-hard cock, as he lay down on the bench, his dick fitting through one of the gaps in the wood, his ass sticking up into the air. He began thrusting harder and harder as he saw Finnick sit on Cinna's legs, playing with the leather, running hands over Cinna's ass. The pair was silent, but he could tell Cinna was stifling a moan. Peeta, on the other hand, was making no such effort. He was groaning now, deeply and loudly, pushing his ass back on Gale's cock as it dove deep into the fleshy pink, cum-filled hole that gripped him so tightly. He couldn't hold on for long. It was too good. It was what he'd always wanted.

"Fuck, take my cock! I wanna fuck you so deep you shit cum for a week!" Gale found himself shouting, and he wasn't sure where it came from. "Take it, you dirty fucking slut!"

He gripped Peeta's hips and held him tight, pulling him close, letting his cum make its way as deep into Peeta as it possibly could. When he was done, Finnick slowly rose from his seat on Cinna and, as Gale removed himself, his dick unleashing a small wave of cum from Peeta's ass, Finnick began to unclothe, his boxers giving way to the biggest dick Gale had ever seen. It looked unreal, and there was no way it was fitting in Peeta.

He was right, of course, and even though he found himself getting hard all over again at the sight of Peeta desperately trying to force himself onto the head of Finnick's cock, it wouldn't go. It was too much. It was a monster, not quite as thick as an arm but close. It was a legitimate second leg, and Peeta screamed as the tip finally broke him, pushing itself in painfully, too much for him to take. Cinna pulled Finnick back, shaking his head. Finnick sighed and conceded it, and Gale suddenly wondered how anyone managed it. Suddenly Peeta was climbing back on to the bench, laying himself flat, his cock sticking through the wood as Cinna's had done, and Gale couldn't help himself.

He was back in the ass that he'd pulled out of, and Peeta was loving it. Haymitch, looking slightly jealous, sat himself in front of Peeta's face, jamming his cock into Peeta's waiting mouth. Peeta gagged slightly as Haymitch drove himself down his throat, but Haymitch didn't care. Neither did Gale. His dick was number now, tired, loving the feeling of Peeta's fleshy tenderness in a new way. He watched Cinna assume the same position, lying down, exposing his ass, straddling the bench on his knees. Then Finnick was upon him, unclipping the harness and letting the anal plug remove itself. It was huge thing, and suddenly Gale understood. Finnick pressed himself to Cinna's hole, his cock still coated in the cum that had washed out of Peeta's gaping ass, and forced himself into his looseness. It was still a tight fit, but it was much better than it had been with Peeta, and Cinna clearly was used to it.

"Fuuuck," He moaned, working himself deep into Cinna. "Your ass is perfect. I wish I could fuck this every night. I bet a slut like you loves a big cock like mine…"

It pushed Cinna down the bench, into Haymitch's ass, who rose slightly, letting him expose his hole to an eager mouth as he continued to fuck the one on the end of his dick. Gale watched the scene unfold, hoping that paying attention to something that wasn't Peeta would take his mind off the feeling of warmth and tightness that was pressing itself down on his cock, but it was having the opposite effect. He could feel his mouth water, watching the increasingly synchronised thrusts move, filling up the two bottoms, inching everyone ever closer to the edge.

And then it came. Gale was surprised, almost, by how quick it was. It was a chain reaction. He saw Haymitch's face curl into ecstasy, driving his dick deep into Peeta's throat, and as he heard the mowhawked boy gag on the cum shooting down him, he came too, filling him once more, shooting out stores of cum Gale wasn't even aware he had. Then came Finnick, and he pulled out to cum, shooting wads onto Cinna's gaping hole, letting it fall in, seep in, finds its way down naturally, and Gale enjoyed the sight of the white fluid shooting out of his huge cock immensely. Finnick stood, as did Cinna, who was much more shaky on his feet. As Gale and Haymitch pulled themselves away from Peeta, they saw Cinna aim himself at Peeta, shooting himself into the pile of cum leaking out of his ass already. Peeta just lay there, panting, letting the cum seep out of him and down his balls, making its way to his cock, and Gale couldn't tell from the trail of other men's fluid if Peeta himself had cum in that moment.

Suddenly Peeta was on his feet, liquid seeping down his leg, and pointing to the door. They followed his mad dash, watching him race for another room. As they stepped out onto it, making sure that no one could see them, he turned to them, smiling.

Who's got one more round in them?" Peeta asked, and they followed him over, unsure if they did, knowing that their cocks were tender by this point, and his ass must be rubbed raw, but they did as instructed. He motioned for Gale to sit, and he was suprised, but he did, lying down, letting his cock stick up in the air. It was odd - did Peeta want everyone to watch him ride him? No, he pointed Cinna behind him, and suddenly he was slipping himself down onto Gale's dick, and Cinna was pushing himself up against his hole, letting the remnants of cum lubricate as his dick slid against Gale's pushing into Peeta. It was hard, and Peeta himself was bent over, groaning loudly. It seemed to fill the field, but Gale didn't care. He was staring into Peeta's face, one that was practically orgasmic, filled the visual representation of two decent sized cocks filling him up. He heard Cinna call out, and he recognised the body shapes, Finnick entering Cinna, filling him back up, the only boy who could take the asian giant. Then came Haymitch, his dick back in Peeta's mouth for round three, his balls hanging down onto Gale's face. He watched them slap up against his chin, the fleshy member muffling Peeta's pleasured moans. Finnick was pounding Cinna hard, and Gale could feel it, rubbing his cock twice as hard, the tightness that had previously been Peeta's ass increased by the presence of a new, harder dick, one that he could feel the shape of inside their mutual ass, and the moment overwhelmed him. Suddenly Gale was reaching his mouth up, grabbing Haymitch's balls with them, sucking them, gobbling them up, tasting their sweatiness over his tongue, feeling Haymitch shudder with pleasure.

The synchronicity came again, and he felt it doubly so. Finnick and Haymitch were working in tandem, like lumberjacks with a saw, their thrusts into the awaiting holes of Noah Peetaerman moving everyone, getting everyone that much closer to come.

"Take my fucking cock!" Finnick whispered into Cinna's ear, just loud enough for everyone in the quiet field to hear. Cinna himself was moaning, telling Finnick to fuck him harder.

Suddenly Finnick was thrusting harder than usual, and Gale knew he was close, and he shouted, pushing everyone off. Peeta looked almost angry to have been denied the next wads of cum into his ass, but Gale grabbed him and bent him over, wedging his body between the bleachers. The position was awkward, but his ass was almost flat in the air, his legs held close to his body by his arms, with Gale and Finnick holding him upright with one arm each. They gathered around, aiming themselves at Peeta's hole, taking small dives into it, just their tips, getting themselves closer and closer, stroking each other, waiting for the moment.

It came quickly, first with Haymitch, who shot himself over Peeta's wrecked hole. Small flecks splashed onto Finnick's cock, as it shot cum from it's engorged head, straight into the gaping hole. Cinna and Gale came in unison almost, their milky jets hitting each other in transit, falling deep into the fleshy, cummy mess. Peeta was panting, clearly uncomfortable, but moaning with a certain pleasure of his own as Cinna knelt, his face to Peeta's cock, working it quickly, taking it into his throat. It took seconds. The feeling of his ass full of his cum must have been enough. He shot into Cinna's mouth, so he could see wasn't swallowing. His cheeks engorged, letting every last drop enter him, before standing again, aiming himself over, and opening, letting it pour out of him and into Peeta's own ass, filling himself up. Gale and Finnick helped him up, laying him ass-up on the bench, letting only the overflow find its way out. Peeta's face was serene, like this was the most magical experience of his life. Finnick, Gale, Cinna and Haymitch made their way back to the room, grabbing them quickly and re-clothing. Peeta would be fine. They'd let him enjoy his moment. He'd earned it.


End file.
